Whole Wheat Cereal, Yogurt, Nutella
by i.amazonian
Summary: A conversation that means much more than just an exchange of words. [Part of the 3-a-day challenge]


Whole Wheat Cereal, Yogurt, Nutella

* * *

"Hungry?"

"No."

"You must be."

"I don't see how I _must_ be, as you say. It's never an obligation to be hungry."

A sigh. "It is an obligation to eat. Put some nourishment in your body."

No response.

"Fine, have it your way."

"I don't see why you're so annoyed. John just leaves me alone after I refuse food."

"No, you make him leave you alone because you threaten to shoot the wall if you don't eat."

"I could threaten to shoot the wall here."

"This is a public place. A hospital, no less. You would be arrested."

"I've been arrested before."

"Not quite as reassuring as you're making it seem."

"I'm not trying to reassure anybody."

"Sherlock, you need to eat."

"No I don't."

"John is not here to force food down your throat but I am."

"What makes you think you can?"

"You're injured. Your body needs all the help it can get."

"And putting food in my digestive system will distract my brain from fixing what needs to be fixed."

"I'm a doctor, Sherlock. You need to follow doctor's orders."

"Your field of expertise does not apply to me."

"I don't know how John handles you."

"Why do people keep saying that? In truth, I don't know how _you _handle John. He's riddled with emotions and sentimentality and things like that. Those make a person harder to handle."

"I am not going to go through this with you right now. Just eat."

"No."

"Sometime I feel like I've become your babysitter."

"I am not a baby."

"Yes you are. So eat now, baby Sherlock. The airplane is coming…"

A glare. "Stop it."

"Sorry."

Silence. He breaks it first. "How is she?"

"John's there. So far, he's told me that nothing's changed since the past two hours. We change shifts every two hours."

"Why?"

"Just so we both stay as alert as possible. A change in surroundings do help in keeping the mind a bit more aware than it would be if left in a monotonous environment."

"Is she…"

"The surgery went swimmingly, according to her doctors."

"But she's still not awake."

"No."

"It's been two days."

"I know."

"Why isn't she awake yet?"

"I don't know Sherlock. Maybe she's tired."

Another glare. "Don't make jokes."

"I'm not making jokes. It's a valid explanation. Her body is tired, so she's resting. She'll wake soon enough."

"How do you know that?"

"I don't. But I have faith."

"That won't save her."

"It saved you."

"That's different."

"How?"

Silence from him.

"So… want to eat?"

"I won't eat until she's awake."

"That's a stupid thing to say. What if she stays in a coma for a year?"

"Then I'd lose quite a lot of weight."

"Sherlock…"

"Stop. I appreciate what you're trying to do but bugging me to eat will not help her."

"Yes it will."

"How?"

"It won't help her at all if when she wakes up her husband is dying of starvation."

"Why not? Her husband is the reason she's dying right now."

"She's not dying."

"She _was _dying."

"It wasn't your fault."

"Yes it was."

"No it wasn't."

"I shouldn't have married her."

"SHERLOCK HOLMES."

"What? It's a valid cause. I married her, made her into a target, basically painted a bull's eye on her chest."

"It's NOT your fault!"

"Then whose was it?"

"The jackasses that are now going to rot in jail for the rest of their disgusting lives."

"If John hadn't come just in time, she would've died."

"I guess you owe John a gift, then."

"Would you stop treating this so lightly?"

"Well what do you want me to do? It already happened, Sherlock! And as worried as I am for her, she's made it through surgery and she's gonna make it through this brief comma and she will expect her husband to be healthy to greet her when she does."

"I've never lost anyone who counted."

"And you won't. At least, not anytime soon. Greg is always armed, Mrs. Hudson is constantly guarded by Mycroft's men, Mycroft is untouchable. John and Molly can both take care of themselves, and what's more, they're both under your protection. You're not going to lose anyone who matters anytime soon."

"And you're under John's."

"What?"

"You're under John's protection."

"I guess… But that's not really relevant."

"Why not? You count."

This time, silence is from her side.

"Don't look too surprised. I didn't initially think you would count, but you're my best friend's wife and my wife's best friend, I don't see how I have a choice but to put some significance on you."

"Well thank you… I guess."

"It wasn't a conscious decision on my part, you shouldn't thank me—Why are you smiling?"

"I'm flattered. I count to Sherlock Holmes. Not many people do, from what I know of you."

"Yes, well."

"Thank you. You count to me too, you know. And not just because you're John's best friend."

"Really?"

"Yes. You're my friend too. You may not think of me as a friend just yet, but I sure hope it would happen someday."

Silence. This time… it's a bit more comfortable. "Will you tell me the moment she wakes? They're not letting me leave the room, and as much as I want to, my legs are currently being uncooperative."

"Of course. Once she wakes up, we'll inform you within seconds. I promise."

"Thank you."

She settles down on the couch, sipping coffee and reading the paper, a lot like her husband usually does. That is, before the consulting detective interrupts her reading. "Could you… could you pass me some breakfast?"

She looks at him, waiting for another word.

"Please."

A smile. "Mango yogurt?"

An almost puzzled expression. "How did you know?"

An almost smug expression. "You're not the only one who can deduce. I'm not quite as good, but I have my moments."

An almost impressed expression. "You're too cocky for your own good, Mary Watson."

She rolls her eyes as she hands her the bowl, a creamy pale yellow concoction inside. "You're one to talk."

* * *

Note: Because Mary Morstan-Watson is capable of making John fall in love with her _and _she's capable of impressing Sherlock Holmes as well. The author cannot wait for her appearance, and she does hope Mary stays until the very end.


End file.
